lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham
Plot: The game starts in Gotham city, in a bank on the east side. The bank door is suddenly blown down by a bomb. Joker appears, and his goons file in. As the bankers begin to open the vault door for him, Riddler appears through the hole in the wall, and tells Joker to get off his turf. They begin to argue, but all of a sudden, the ceiling blows open and Penguin drops in. The three argue, and finally Ra's Al Ghul steps in, proposing that they work with him to bring down the bat. At first they are reluctant, but they eventually agree and Ra's Al Ghul lets them in on his plan. Later, the camera focuses on Ace Chemicals where Joker and his gang is staging a break-in. They are, of course, closely followed by Batman and Robin. However, little do they know that Joker was expecting them. As Batman descends on the scene, he is pushed into the chemicals by Joker. Robin, realizing that the chemicals are affecting Batman's mind, quickly calls for help. right before Joker and the infected Batman spray Robin with the chemicals, Batgirl swoops in. Batgirl and Robin fight Batman, and together they are able to bring him down, after chasing him halfway across the city. They then bring him back to the batcave where he is sedated. Batgirl and Robin decide they are in over their heads, so they call in Nightwing. The three find that Wayne Laboratories has been developing a cure for the Joker gas, but they must act quickly or the effects will become permanent. They travel to the lab and find a lone scientist working there. They ask him for the cure, and then realizes he is Kirk Langstrom, the Man-Bat, and has been waiting for them. He retreats up the stairs, carrying the cure. After fighting him and beating him, they retreat to the Batcave to cure Batman. The cure works, and Batman is revived. Suddenly an alert pops up on the Bat-Computer. While they were distracted with curing Batman, the alliance of Ra's, Joker, Penguin, and Riddler has worked with Gotham's criminal underworld to plan simultaneous hostile takeovers of Gotham by different members of Batman's rogues gallery. Batman decides he needs help on this one. He calls in Azrael, Batwoman, Batwing, Huntress, Etrigan, Spoiler, Red Robin, and even Red Hood. The group splits up, covering all of Gotham. Many of the villains are taken down by Batman's allies, including Catman, Cavalier, Solomon Grundy, Zsasz, Professor Pyg, Mad Hatter, and more. At one point Batman and Robin are sent back in time by Chronos, and are targeted by robots from the future. However Batman is aided by Jonah Hex and eventually the dynamic duo find themselves back in their own time. The team of heroes manages to beat most of the villains, and are left to deal with the main ones, including Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Bane, Penguin, Riddler, and Joker. Batman and his allies unite to beat them, but Penguin, Riddler, and Joker pose a major threat. Penguin almost takes complete control of Gotham Harbor, and Riddler captures almost the entire team, leaving Robin to prove himself by rescuing them. With Riddler and Penguin beaten, Ra's and Joker go on with their plot. At the last moment, Batman turns Joker against Ra's, telling the he deserves the honor of killing the Bat, not Ra's. With Joker and Ra's fighting, Batman is able to bring them down. Gotham is safe again. Characters: Story Characters: Levels Category:Batman Category:LEGO Batman Category:Dc comics Category:DC Universe